


El Dorado

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Top Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Top Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Treasure Hunting, Vixx - Freeform, ancient god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Kim Wonshik is a treasure hunter. Inspired by his grandfather's work, he began his journey early, looking for the undiscovered.He was guided by the philosophy of respecting his finds and despite the fact that no one else knew the location of these places, he decided to keep them hidden.Wonshik also struggles with guilt after losing a friend and decided to find the last place on his list - the Golden City of El Dorado.It will also be a journey for him to find himself and his place in the world.He didn't expect what he discovered.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: RAVI El Dorado Collab





	El Dorado

The boat was filled with the smell of diesel oil, sweat and fish. But you can't expect other smells from the fishing boat. The rooms were small and uncomfortable, but that was enough.

Wonshik had to get to the island. He had to last three days, that's all.

He exercised, killing time to keep his body in shape and that his body was ready for effort.

Compared with other travels he made, this one wasn't so bad. Finding a lost Tibetan temple in the high mountains, wading in the snow to the waist and almost defrosting his fingers.

Or crossing the Sahara to find the Ancient Oasis. He almost died of exhaustion.

But he did it. He found it all and survived. He would last three days on a stinking cutter, because he knew that at the end was the icing on the cake of his exploration - El Dorado.

_ Magic Golden City. _

Many archaeologists and treasure hunters wanted to find it, but nobody succeeded. Wonshik, however, used all the knowledge he gained and discovered that El Dorado is not hidden on land, but it is very possible that it is hidden on the island.

All the records speak of boats covered with gold, and the research shows that they could not sail on the river, but standing water. It had to be a lake.

So Wonshik paid a lot of money to cross the river to reach this lake. People were tapping their foreheads, shaking their heads. The captain even seemed to mock him.

"If piranhas, caymans or anaconda consume you... don't blame me. And I'll keep all your money."

"Keep it. If I'll find what I want, you'll get more..." Wonshik replied.

The man laughed and commented something in Spanish, shaking his head.

They finally crossed the river and entered the lake. There was an island in the middle. It had to be here.

They were surrounded by jungle sounds and the soft sound of water. Smell of soil and mud.

Finally, his feet stood on the island. It seemed completely overgrown and as if there was nothing interesting there. Except one big rock, covered with moss and vines.

"I'll be back in two, maybe three days." the captain said. "If you're not here, you'll be on your own."

Wonshik waved his hand and put on his backpack, adjusting the straps and pulling out the machete.

"I can handle it. But I'll be here. See you again." and after that he disappeared among the bushes.

He was looking for the way to El Dorado almost all his life. He knew he couldn't rush anything and it took him many long years to gather information.

When he was little, he got a book from his grandfather about the Golden King and his city. He was enchanted by the description of stone paths glistening with golden veins as soon as the rays of the sun break through the thicket of vines growing all around. Deep, tropical forest and animals that the world has long forgotten, people and their culture, hidden deeply.

His grandfather was a traveler, and although Wonshik wasn't entirely sure if all his grandfather's stories were true, this book and one gold coin were enough to create him who Wonshik was now.

He always had a gold coin with him, hung around his neck on a black strap. Gold, round with uneven edges. With grooves that depicted a figure wearing a crown. On the other side there was a face, but it didn't resemble a human face. It was long with sharp eyes.

As Wonshik's knowledge became more and more complete, he realized that it didn't match any image of kings at that time. And that weird face must have belonged to a deity.

Now that he was thinking about it, all the roads he had crossed led here. He believed he would find the answer right here. Something was pulling him forward. His mind became empty and he acted instinctively.

He waved his machete, making his way. He was the first to walk this way for a long time. The sounds of the jungle, the thicket and the feeling that he is being watched by hundreds of predatory eyes.

But he had to go on. No matter what he left behind because it didn't matter. He traveled because he wanted to discover all the secrets, and this one remained the last.

He paused for a moment. A brief memory crossed his mind. Smiling face.

That hurts.

But he couldn't give up now.

He wiped his sweaty forehead and moved on. Heavy, hot and humid air stuck to his body. He could barely breathe. And even when he was in the shade of the trees, he didn't feel relief.

He looked at the compass, but the pointer turned around, unable to point any direction. Wonshik looked up at the sun.

Noon. The sun was just above him and it was difficult to know which direction to go. But he was in the woods and knew he was still more in the northern globe. He looked around and saw a series of trees covered with moss. Moss always grows from the north. At least in this case. He didn't have to look at any map to know which direction to go.

The terrain began to rise slightly up and Wonshik had to slow down. He was running out of water and he had to save his energy. It will look bad if he dies halfway.

The trees began to give way until he came across a very small clearing. In the center was a rock wall, covered with ivy and creepers. Wonshik put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He looked up at the rock. He felt sweat running on his face. Salt drops falling from the nose and chin. His shirt on his back was soaked. Someone might think it's over. The road ends here and there is nothing here, but he knew where to look.

He ate the last energy bar, took one last sip of water, and walked to the rock, circling it. Among the leaves he saw the image of a crown, and when he unveiled the image, he saw the king. The same one that was on his coin.

He smiled.

It had to be here.

He used the machete, revealing more and more.

Golden King. Underneath, his city. Wonshik walked around it, touching with his hands, wanting to enjoy what he found. He felt the roughness of the stone, moisture and cold. It smelled earthy.

He recognized the letters. That's why he studied. That's why he spent all nights sleepless. He worked hard for that, falling asleep wherever he fell.

It was his award.

"Golden City hidden under the leopard's paw. No. Jaguar." he corrected himself, although the words suggested leopard. However, leopards were large cats inhabiting mainly Africa and Asia. So it had to be a jaguar. "Guarded by the snake's sharp eyes."

Wonshik moved away from the rock and examined it more carefully. When he revealed everything, he saw that the relief was much, much larger. The snake's body spuns and twisted. He was surrounded by various representations of animals like birds, tapirs, deers. And there was a jaguar too. His paw just below the snake's snout.

There was a small drawing, a rhombus.

Wonshik touched it with his hand and pushed it.

First nothing happened, but then he heard a sound. Stones rubbing against each other, the ground trembled under his feet.

He fell and felt his body rushing down. It was dark and he had no idea where this road was going. Maybe death awaits him at the end? He didn't know. He protected his head, huddling inside himself and praying that he will survive.

Everything spun around until he felt nauseous. He no longer knew where the top was and where the bottom was. He also lost the sense of time as long as he fell.

And then... everything stopped.

He didn't fall hard. It was more like rolling from a low mattress. His body didn't hurt, though he felt very strange in his own skin. He rubbed his neck. He shook his head.

He was still in one piece. That's good.

He took off his backpack and took out his flashlight. In the light he saw that he was in a corridor. The stone around him was black and wet. And there was no way to return the same way he came here, because the road he got here was too steep.

He had no choice but to move on. Along the dark, unfamiliar corridor.

The air was cold and moist.

He looked carefully at his feet because he knew that ancient civilizations tended to leave traps for unwanted guests.

But the ground seemed solid. Smooth, black rock that many feet walked on in the past. He always felt excited at this thought.

That he goes the same way people walked hundreds or thousands of years ago.

He recalled the memory until he ended up in a lost tomb in the middle of the Sahara. But there he found many more traps, but they were all dead. Pits with scorpions, rain of dead snakes and spiders.

It wasn't like in the movies. As soon as the sand was consumed, the animals died. And they were a sad memory now, when people were trying to protect something that was precious to them.

The concept of protection and forgetfulness was often confused.

If a place is distant, almost abandoned, it's only to protect what was inside.

More than once in a great pyramid that anyone could see, a distant relative was buried or even a servant, so that the body of a true ruler would rest in peace forever.

When Wonshik discovered this tomb, which was bursting at the seams with treasures and drawings depicting love and devotion, he understood. He couldn't reveal this place. He paid tribute to the queen who slept eternally in a beautiful sarcophagus and left the place intact. He only had it in his memory and even if he tried to tell someone... no one would believe him.

Grandpa taught him that. Discover, admire and save to memory. Never steal, never destroy. Worship and go in peace.

And Wonshik strongly believed in this philosophy.

His first find was Atlantis. But the city was so beautiful, so well preserved, that he had no heart to tell anyone. The bodies of people were equally well preserved. Sitting at the table, lying on the streets where the tragedy had hit them. Enchanted in time.

He allowed himself to take only one thing then. A small stone with a fragment of a drawing of a fish with huge, feathered fins.

He showed it to his grandfather who was in the hospital at that time. He gave it to him. Grandfather patted his head.

Wonshik knew that Atlantis was his dream. But he couldn't go there, so he brought a piece of the city to him. Grandfather patted his head one more time and smiled. He thanked and listened to Wonshik's story until he fell asleep, to never wake up again.

Wonshik made sure that he was buried along with this stone.

And now Wonshik was facing his final dream. Will the city be in such a good shape as Atlantis?

He walked on and on, cautiously, until the corridor finally ended.

The flashlight couldn't cover the whole cave. But Wonshik saw many other entrances in the walls, going along side by side. Each was covered, but partly damaged. Wonshik wondered if these were entrances to this place. Very likely. They could lead to different parts of the land, but he couldn't check it.

He kept to the left side because there was a huge dark abyss on the right. When he threw the stone down, the sound was very weak and distant. He wouldn't survive this fall.

The road led down more and more. Wonshik felt a breath of air. He looked up and saw the stars through a large hole in the ceiling. Was he really here so long that night had fallen? Although the sky seemed to brighten. Dawn was coming.

And when he reached the very bottom, a soft, bland light began to peer into the huge cave, revealing the forest that was coming to life.

Statues guarded the entrances to the it. Stone statutes of natural size, standing in a line extending to the right and left. Wonshik had a strange feeling looking at it. It was like a warning. But he didn't encounter any traps, so it's possible that these statues were only for aesthetics...

Wonshik passed them and found himself in the forest. The air was thick here.

He heard insects and the sounds of birds he had never known before. And the deeper he went, the forest seemed more and more new and unusual. Huge flowers, wrapped in a fine mist of sweet smell. Leaves so huge that a man could fit in, and strange fruits between them.

He saw a huge animal, like a jaguar. There was no fear in him. Jaguar just walked past him proudly. His fur gleamed like a black emerald. And the spots seemed golden.

Wonshik also saw a deer with a white pearly fur. His broad antlers also shone gold.

And soon the leaves and grass under his feet gave way to a wide stone path. Black, with golden threads.

Just like in the book he was reading.

And at the end of this path, there was a city. The Golden City.

Over the houses, which seemed to be burning in the light of the rising sun, he saw the palace. And all covered with gold. It was red, and then, the higher the sun, the brighter it became.

It took his breath away.

It was so huge, so amazing, that he couldn't move for a good few minutes. Finally, he climbed the bridge. The river below him was wide and swift.

It was so quiet, except for the sound of water and the sound of animals. The very fact that any life was saved here was shocking.

"You've come a long way." he heard and turned quickly.

He saw a man with a bright smile, pointed ears and a large nose. There was something soft and... real about him.

"Yes?" Wonshik wasn't sure. Maybe he is dreaming.

"How did you get here?"

"Island. I found a stone. A city hidden under a jaguar's paw..."

"Ah, yes." the man waved his hand. "I could have guessed. Welcome to El Dorado...?"

"Wonshik. Kim Wonshik."

"I'm Jaehwan. Hello. I'll show you around the city." he showed the way and started ahead.

"People still live here?"

"Of course. It's a hidden city, not an abandoned city. Of course, many generations have passed and many traditions have changed, but as long as the city has a king, the city will live."

"King." Wonshik was still shocked.

"Yes. I think you should get to know him first. There are a few rules that I need to explain to you as well."

"Yes."

Jaehwan stopped.

"Are you all right? You are very pale and you don't talk much."

"I... I'm just shocked. I didn't expect a living city."

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Like everyone who came here. But they all stayed, so..."

"They were?"

"Yes. Nobody wants to leave. You will see for yourself."

They were walking together, passing houses. People were waking up and there were more and more of them. Some watched him with interest, others completely ignored him.

Wonshik pinched himself two or three times to make sure he was awake. It all seemed so surreal.

The palace was getting closer. He expected guards, but he didn't see any. They just went inside. High walls, covered with reliefs. Black stone columns reaching up to a high ceiling. The sun was shining through the glass roof. Rays fell to the throne at the end of the room.

There were only a few maids there who bowed to Jaehwan and disappeared from his sight.

"We will see him soon."

"There are only servants. No guards?" asked Wonshik.

"No guards are needed here. If anyone would kill the king, the consequences would reach the whole city."

"I see."

"Besides, people like it here. Life is very simple. You are hungry, you eat. You are thirsty, you drink. Do you want a woman, a man? You're welcome."

"Sounds too perfect." Wonshik frowned.

Jaehwan laughed.

"Everything here is made of gold. Money has no value here. You work for yourself and for others. Exchange trading works. You will do something for someone, someone will do something different for you. People lived so thousands of years ago for a very long time. Then everything has changed. But not here. Money was used only in the outside world. It's a whole vault of gold coins if you want. But here it doesn't matter. For many it's the last stop. A place where their lives will end, because they found what they were looking for."

Wonshik didn't answer. Something jerked his stomach. Will this place be the last stop for him too?

On the other hand, how can he get back to the normal world after seeing something like this?

The soft sound of small bells distracted him. He looked toward the throne where the figure appeared. The man was tall. White hair, sad dark eyes. Dressed in bright robes. It looked like silk or something just as light. On his neck was a medallion, glittering in the sun with unusual light. He had gold bracelets on his bare feet that made a sweet, buzzing sound. Nice to the ear.

He seemed so unusual, inhuman, almost divine. Eternal.

Jaehwan moved, so Wonshik followed him.

"Hello, king. I wanted to introduce you to a new guest. He'll stay with us for a while." Jaehwan smiled weirdly.

The king frowned at him, then looked at Wonshik. Why were his eyes so sad? Why did he seem like he didn't know what happiness was?

"Hello. I hope you will be happy here." the king's voice was also very sad. And quiet. Almost like a whisper.

Wonshik wanted to say something, but Jaehwan did it first...

"I will show him one of the houses. Good day, king."

He left. The king didn't speak again, but remained still. All along the way Wonshik was thinking about him. He couldn't get this scene out of his head.

"It's here. Do you hear me?"

Wonshik blinked and looked up.

The house wasn't big, but it seemed cozy. Made of white stone, golden decorations.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost in my thoughts. Is the king always like this?" Wonshik had to ask.

"Yes. He has a great responsibility. It can be overwhelming."

"Do you know him well?"

"I'm his... friend." Jaehwan smiled weirdly. "I will leave you now. Make yourself comfortable. And maybe take a bath. I will come for you later." and then, he left.

Wonshik was very confused by everything that was happening around. He didn't expect to find a city that is fully alive. He even considered that he broke his neck as he fell down and now just wanders as a lost soul. And maybe that would make more sense to him? He couldn't answer that question. Because he still felt a bit tired of traveling. And he was beginning to feel hungry and thirsty. If he were dead, would he feel such needs?

Or maybe his mind just can't accept the fact that he died?

Is he in the afterlife?

Jaehwan said it was the last stop before death, but maybe it was something more? Maybe it was the last stop before being reborn. Purgatory?

There were things in this world that the human brain cannot comprehend. That's why Wonshik considered everything he knew.

He took his diary from his backpack and looked back several notes. He also completed the entry and made some sketches of what he saw.

He focused so much that he couldn't hear the knock on the door, only the voice...

"Am I interrupting?"

It was Jaehwan.

"No. I was just... completing my diary." Wonshik replied.

"Maybe you will take a break? You are certainly hungry and thirsty. And you certainly have many questions..." he smiled and went outside.

Wonshik left the journal, only changed his shirt and followed the man.

They walked the streets of El Dorado. Everything glistened in the sun, the wind swayed the small palm trees growing in the pots and carried a cool mist of the waterfall nearby. Wonshik saw a fragment of a rainbow formed by tiny drops of water.

"How many people live here?" Wonshik asked.

"One thousand twenty-five. Well, twenty-six together with you at this point. But no one has appeared for a long time, so don't be surprised if people look at you and say things to you. There is also a language here that you won't always be able to understand, so don't get into conversations too much."

"Language? We're talking Korean now... no?"

"Are we? Ah, yes." Jaehwan laughed. Wonshik didn't understand much. "I can't see the difference. I speak many languages. There are no restrictions for me."

"How is that?"

"I'm... Well, I would need to tell you anyway. It's not a secret or anything. I'm not a human. I'm... I don't know exactly how to describe me. Genie? Let's go with it."

"Genie?"

"Yes. I'm protecting the king. And I'm wandering here and there."

Wonshik stopped and looked at his back. Something was very wrong here.

"How is this possible?"

Jaehwan didn't turn face to him.

"And how is it possible that you saw the emerald leopard? How is it possible that you saw the pearly deer? How is it possible that you have reached the city living only in legends?" then he turned around. "Ancient magic, my friend. But you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm as alive as you are. I just... look after the king. Now I regret telling you." he made a sad face. "Everyone accuses genie of being mean. Nobody in this city treats me normal. They are afraid of me. But I was hoping you would be different... I was hoping we would be friends..."

Wonshik felt great remorse. He had no reason to treat Jaehwan like that. He welcomed him here, took care of him. And yes, he was no different from a normal human being.

"I'm sorry, Jaehwanie. Don't be angry or sad. To be honest, I need a friend too. I’m completely stranger here." Wonshik approached and put his hands on Jaehwan's shoulders. Jaehwan raised his head and looked at him, pouting. Wonshik snorted. "You're cute."

"Finally someone who sees it! Let's go! Also, I like this nickname. Jaehwanie."

"I'm happy to hear that." Wonshik laughed.

Jaehwan took him to something that looked like an inn. People really spoke a different language here, which Wonshik didn't understand at all, but Jaehwan was his translator. And it suited him.

He saw many different nationalities while eating. He even saw faces with Asian features, but he couldn't really communicate with anyone.

It bothered him a little because he was in this unusual place and he couldn't talk to the locals. If it wasn't for Jaehwan, he would have felt completely excluded.

"Why did I understand the words of the king?" Wonshik asked when he began to think.

"The King, like me, can communicate with everyone."

"So it works a bit like an automatic translator?"

"Hm, you might call it that. If it makes sense to you. How's the food?"

"Very good. Where does the food come from?"

"From farms. There are large fields of wheat, rice and vegetables outside the city. There are fruit orchards too. There is also a goat and cattle farm."

"And everything is hidden underground? In a cave?"

"Otherwise people would destroy this city. Life in secret has its huge advantages. Besides, we have sun, wind, water... You can see the sky. We don't need more."

Wonshik nodded. There was reasonable logic in this. And probably this city would have the same fate as all other great discoveries.

Tourism.

Wonshik didn't mind that everybody wanted to see the remains of the past, but he didn't think the tourism industry was working properly. For him, the philosophy of admiring from a distance and respecting the past was too important.

Because of its fragility. Like figures from ash. They can be damaged even by a light breeze. Or ancient buildings that have survived for thousands of years are beginning to decay faster, trying to cope with hundreds of feet of tourists throwing garbage wherever they want.

He felt anger rising in him, so he needed a moment to calm himself.

"Can you show me?" Wonshik asked.

"Of course. Are you full?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They were led by a path of black stone with golden veins. The sun reflected its rays from it, so the road shimmered.

Where the breach in the ceiling was the largest and where the sun was shining the most, there were farms. Wonshik saw a field of wheat, rice... He saw animals roaming on the green grass. He saw people working in harmony.

And when he sat on the low wall and watched, he felt himself slowly falling in love. It only took a few hours and he understood why people stayed here. It wasn't purgatory. It was paradise.

This place gave relief and peace. He didn't enjoy his return to a dirty world full of violence, hatred and corruption. He shuddered at the thought.

Jaehwan brought some fruit and sat down next to him.

"Maybe tell me something about yourself?" Jaehwan asked. "Because this place you will know any day alone. And I would like to know a little more about you." and when he said that he bit a piece of papaya.

Wonshik smiled. Jaehwan was so cute for no reason. He was like a little boy in an adult body.

"I'm a traveler, a treasure hunter too, a bit. This desire in me was awakened by my grandfather when I was little. He gave me a book. It was about El Dorado."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. In fact, it's interesting, because the description from the book fits this place so well. So it's possible that someone has already discovered it and wrote a book about it... Hid the truth in the story."

"It's really interesting."

"Mh. I have this book with me. I will show it to you later if you want. Maybe you will know the author's name. Although... nah. I don't think you know him."

"I would love to see it anyway! It's really amazing that someone could describe this place. Nobody ever leaves here when they get here..."

Wonshik shrugged.

"Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Who knows."

"What does the world look like outside?" Jaehwan asked. "I'm just curious."

"It's one big mess. People are envy about everything, they are destroying their own world. They are trying to make money on everything they can. Of course there are also good and wonderful people, worth remembering. And there are also great places. And that's why I devoted myself to traveling. But there are two more things that humanity did well. Music and the internet."

"Internet?"

"Yes. Thanks to a special device you can learn about the world everything you need. It's like a great book of knowledge..."

"Fascinating..." Jaehwan seemed very thoughtful.

"But these are things you can live without. I don't miss it."

"Tell me about your discoveries, then!"

"Oh, um... My first discovery was Atlantis. A city that was supposed to rest at the bottom of the ocean. But it turned out that it was just a port. The rest of the city was completely elsewhere. Far inside the land... Hidden, like this here. Now that I'm thinking... " Wonshik frowned. "It really is similar. It was also like a cave. Deep underground. This place was sealed for millennia, so paintings on the walls, even people's bodies... everything was so perfectly preserved."

"Amazing! What else?" Jaehwan seemed very interested. He was like a cute small puppy.

"I found the tomb of the Queen of Egypt. Also hidden. In the real pyramid, her closest servant was buried. Like Atlantis, I left it intact and left this place without revealing location to anyone. The lost city of the Tibetan Mountains. Also deep in the mountain..." Wonshik frowned.

He never thought about it that way. But every find was hidden in almost the same way. Underground. In a huge cave. Like in a glass ball where a viable ecosystem was being created.

A playground for Gods...

"Wonshik?"

"Mh?"

"It's getting late... You look tired. I think you had enough for one day."

"What? Ah... Yes, indeed. I'm tired." Wonshik yawned and felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm ready to fall asleep while sitting."

Jaehwan laughed.

"I will walk you home. You will tell me more later."

Wonshik nodded.

As they walked, a man with Asian features circled near them. He watched Wonshik very closely, but because he was accompanied by Jaehwan he left without saying a word.

For the next two days the man was always somewhere nearby. But Wonshik was never alone because Jaehwan asked him millions of questions and focused all of Wonshik's attention.

They stayed together all day and Jaehwan left him only when it was dark.

Over the next two days Wonshik saw more of the city. Not only a farm, but also a fishery. He was impressed how this city was doing well and his heart seemed to belong to this place more and more. He also looked at the palace and balcony on which the king often appeared.

"Will I ever be able to talk to him?" Wonshik asked once.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Uhm... I don't know. He's very... introverted, you know? And he doesn't say much."

"Hmm..."

Wonshik didn't go on anymore.

On the third day, he waited for Jaehwan to finish his work. He was with the king, but Jaehwan never told him what his tasks were. Wonshik himself wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what he can do.

Thinking about this, he was sitting on the palace stairs when the same strange man approached him. He had dark complexion and black hair. His beauty was very delicate, almost feminine.

He began to speak in a foreign language that Wonshik couldn't understand. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him, rushing him.

"Wait? Where do you want to take me?"

There was desperation in the man's eyes.

"Do you need help? Let's wait until Jaehwan comes, and then..."

The man shook his head quickly and pulled harder. They managed to escape a few steps before Jaehwan's voice sounded loud.

The man stepped away quickly and disappeared between the streets.

"What was that?" Wonshik asked.

"He didn't hurt you? He's crazy. Don't worry. Not everyone here likes strangers. Avoid him, okay?”

“Okay then... Jaehwan, what can I do here? Because I feel a little useless, really... "

"Ah, it's okay. We'll think about it! I’m free now, so let’s eat something."

The next day Wonshik sat on a small wall, like on the first day, and looked at the golden wheat field, moving gently, as if it were a sea of living gold.

Jaehwan told him there were several paths he could take, but he had to think about what he was best at. Is it physical or mental work. He didn't feel too strong when it came to doing mental work, but maybe physical?

Maybe cutting trees? He could chop wood... Or hunt. If hunting was allowed here.

"Wonshik!" he heard and looked at Jaehwan. “There you are. I am looking for you everywhere. Come with me, please.”

Wonshik jumped down the wall, following Jaehwan. He led him to the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you one more place." Jaehwan smiled.

Suddenly a man, that same as before, took Wonshik's hand and said something in a language he didn't understand. He shook his head and squeezed him tightly. He was trying to pull him again.

Jaehwan appeared beside the man and spoke to him. And he bowed his head and hurried away. In fear.

So people really feared Jaehwan.

It was still a mystery to Wonshik. Because Jaehwan was such a nice and funny person.

"What was that this time?"

"Ah, don't worry about this crazy man. I told you he is saying nonsense. Come on."

And so they were walking along a narrow path. Wonshik looked up, where colorful birds with long red tails were sitting. They made soft noises, calling each other.

The path led them to a small clearing, where a twisted tree grew. Between the bright green leaves, there were fruits that looked like pears.

And next to it was a statue of a large feathered serpent and an altar. The treasure hunter's sense woke up in Wonshik and he wanted to watch it closely. He touched the stone. He was smiling to himself, but when he looked at the snake's eye he felt something in his stomach.

He took a few steps back. His head was spinning.

"Do you feel it?" Jaehwan asked.

"I'm not sure but... as if something was in the air."

"Here the gods appear. Thanks to them this city remains hidden and we can live here freely. We owe everything to them. Water, air, earth and sun. The only thing we have to give in return is our respect and promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Jaehwan reached for the fruit and ripped it off. "Do you feel you could stay here?"

"Yes."

"So eat the divine fruit and pay tribute. Promise, you will never leave."

Wonshik looked at the fruit that lay on Jaehwan's outstretched hand. He reached for it. He took it.

The wind seemed to make a strange sound. The trees rustled. The birds were louder.

But this was always taught by his grandfather. Pay tribute.

Wonshik bit the fruit. He felt sour juice change into sweetness and his desire to eat it increased. He ate it greedily, enjoying the taste and smell.

He was even more dizzy. A feathery stone snake seemed to move his head.

Wonshik took a step toward the altar. Like in a trans.

He put his hands down.

The snake shifted and when his eyes flashed, Wonshik felt a sting.

His hands were all in blood, but when he pulled away scared and looked at his hands again, they were clear.

He was breathing fast and confused. His heart was beating crazy. He looked at Jaehwan for an answer, but he couldn't ask the question.

"Now you belong to a community, Wonshik. You can stay." Jaehwan smiled. "I'm glad. Because you're the only one who treats me like a friend. I don't feel that much alone... Maybe it doesn't mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me." he pouted again, and Wonshik laughed even though he was still confused.

"Jaehwanie." he laughed and came closer, embracing him. "It means a lot to me. More than you think."

"Then let's go back and tell me why."

Wonshik held his hand as they left the forest. He didn't know why, but it gave him some consolation.

"I had a friend once. He was very close to me." Wonshik began to speak. "We traveled together. He was a photographer. He meant a world to me. Maybe... we weren't together, like a couple, but there was something between us. Those few nights were enough." Wonshik looked at the golden fields of wheat. The sun was starting to set and dusk was coming.

They reached Wonshik's house, where they sat down with a small oil lamp. They ate pieces of fruit and sweet bread.

"You loved him?" Jaehwan asked.

"Yes. And I told him more than once. But he laughed. Not so maliciously, I don't think he was making fun of me. He just probably couldn't answer, you know? But on one of the trips, it was somewhere deep in Siberia, he... I lost control of the situation. He slipped on ice. I was holding him." Wonshik looked at his hand, which began to tremble. Suddenly he jumped to to this moment in his head. It was as if he was reliving it.

_ "Hongbin!" he screamed. "I'm holding you." _

_ "If you don't let me go, we'll both fall. You must go on." _

_ "No. Not without you!" _

_ "You've always been reckless and illogical. Let me go, Wonshik." _

_ "No! Just... give me a second hand!" _

_ Hongbin smiled and said something, but the wind was too loud. Hongbin reached out his other hand, Wonshik wanted to catch him, but it was a camera. Hongbin's hand slipped from the glove, hung briefly on the rope, and then fell off, disappearing into the snowy whiteness. _

"Wonshik! Wonshik!" he heard and shook himself. He looked around distractedly. "You went too far with your thoughts." Jaehwan embraced his cheeks. He wiped his tears.

"I didn't want it to happen..."

"I know. I don't judge you. It was an accident."

"Everyone blamed me. They said... because of my rush I leave people behind. Maybe they are right?" he was trembling. "Once I left the whole camp because I found a trail. They were waiting for me, it was raining, the river poured out and took all the supplies... That's why I started traveling alone. Hongbin died because of me. And I still didn't recover. This pain... is still there." he clenched his shirt, where the heart was.

Jaehwan embraced him and Wonshik buried his head in his arms.

"But he gave you this camera. He made a choice and sacrificed himself for you. I understand that it was easy for others to judge you, but I understand you. You don't see it? We are the same. Different from others." Jaehwan forced him to make Wonshik look at him. His eyes glistened in the light of the lamp. "Nobody here will judge you. Your sins are outside and you can start a new life here. The road ends in El Dorado. You said it was the last point on your list. Don't you think it was destiny?"

"It's possible that it was... I see that it was meant to be. Because there is no room for me outside. Not anymore. I tried to pretend for so long but I'm tired. So tired of it."

"Just forget about everything that bothers you and give up the moment. What do you want now, Wonshik?"

"Now?" Wonshik looked at his face with a trembling heart. "I really want to kiss you."

Jaehwan laughed and pouted his lips.

"So do it, you silly."

Wonshik pulled him close. The full, big lips gave way and Wonshik could kiss him freely. Stronger and more passionate with every moment. Wonshik was beginning to forget himself, but when Jaehwan moaned quietly, he lost his temper.

He wanted to touch his body, wanted to see him. He took off his shirt and started kissing his neck and collarbones. He smelled so wonderful. It was like a drug.

When they got to bed, Wonshik ran his tongue over Jaehwan's body. He licked his nipples until they were hard. He slipped a hand into Jaehwan's pants and listened with pleasure to his sweet moans.

"I want to see you too." Jaehwan whispered and Wonshik looked at him. He felt like he was drunk. He took off his shirt and Jaehwan could touch his body. He ran his fingers over Wonshik's muscles and parted his lips, which Wonshik had to kiss again.

He seemed so unrealistic, but at the same time he was here. Close. His lips tasted so good. The smell of his skin and voice. Wonshik almost forgot what it was like.

He felt lust burning in his veins. He was hard, his cock twitched, demanding. He was leaking with precum.

He used it to prepare Jaehwan. He massaged his hole until he could slide three fingers in. The man was moaning in his arms more and more. It was so insane.

"I can't take this anymore, Wonshik... Please!"

He used more precum and finally went inside. Jaehwan was tight and hot. His interior was throbbing with every movement, clenching on Wonshik. His body worked automatically. He was thirsty. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to feel, wanted to feel alive again. He was moving faster and faster, sweat dripped down his back.

And for that one moment it was really alive.

He could see the palace through the window, next to the bed. The lights inside were on but some time later they went out. And he lay in the dim moonlight that came through the gap in the ceiling. The city seemed silver and gold. Jaehwan cuddled up to his side. One of his legs was thrown across his hip. Wonshik lazily stroked the soft skin of his back.

"I'm glad you want to stay." Jaehwan whispered. "I was very lonely."

"Yes, I'm staying." Wonshik replied but added nothing more. Although sex was really good, it didn't fill the hole in his heart. Jaehwan was someone Wonshik definitely needed, good chemistry was working between them, but he couldn't feel anything else. Beside sexual attraction to him.

He wasn't like Hongbin. And nobody will replace Hongbin, because Hongbin was his soulmate. And he lost him forever.

Feeling sadness in his heart, he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. He buried his nose in Jaehwan's hair, which began to snort softly.

Wonshik needs to talk to the king. For some reason, he wanted to see him again.

Interestingly, when Wonshik woke up the next morning, Jaehwan was gone. Sitting on the bed, he didn't quite understand himself. Did he expect Jaehwan to stay?

A bit silly. It was just... sex.

Wonshik sighed and took a morning bath, then headed toward the city center.

This crazy man was wandering around again, but every time their eyes met, the man was shaking his head. With disapproval? No, more regretfully.

Wonshik had no idea what he meant.

Nevertheless, Wonshik needed a job. If Jaehwan couldn't answer him, he would ask the king in person. He climbed the stairs of the palace calmly, hoping to meet the king in the throne room. Or somewhere nearby, but Jaehwan appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Already up? Still early."

"I wanted to see the king." Wonshik said.

"Ah, I'm coming back from him. You wouldn't see him today. He's not feeling well. Have you eaten yet?" Jaehwan grabbed his hand.

"Is the king sick?" Wonshik worried more about a person being sick than about his stomach. Why did Jaehwan behave like this? Shouldn't he care more about the king?

"He's not sick. I told you he has a big responsibility. Sometimes, he is very tired. He sleeps a lot. I went to see him, he is fine. Remember that I'm his guardian, huh?"

"If you say so..." Wonshik muttered, but he wasn't entirely convinced. When Jaehwan pulled his hand, he looked one last time toward the palace.

"Task to do?" Jaehwan frowned as he ate. Wonshik didn't feel like eating much, so he only drank coffee.

"Yes. I would like to do something. Maybe chopping wood? Or hunting?"

"Hunting is not allowed. We have animals that are intended for food. But chopping wood... Hmm. I think you could do that."

"It's the only thing I can do here, really."

"Okay. I will organize a tool for you... Besides, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Wonshik blinked. This question surprised him.

"Yes." he replied, though he wasn't quite sure if it was something he wanted.

He got the tool, which wasn't the modern ax he had expected for some reason, but the tool looked useful for his task. Jaehwan led him to that part of the forest, where tall trees stood, certainly they were several dozen years old.

One of the residents explained to him what to do with the tree he had already cut down and where he should take and store the finished wood. Jaehwan translated. Then the man walked away with obvious relief.

"They are really afraid of you." Wonshik said, preparing for his work.

Jaehwan sighed and sat on the grass. He pouted his lips.

"Yes. But I really don't know why. I never hurt anyone..."

"Maybe because you look after the king and you are a genie?" Wonshik smiled wryly.

"Maybe a little bit."

"A little."

Wonshik weighed the tool in his hand. It was fine. He took a swing and hit a tree trunk. Surprisingly well the blade went into the hard wood.

"What basically means you're a genie, Jaehwan?" Wonshik asked before he took another swing.

"Oh, I'm immortal, for example."

Wonshik stopped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why should I lie? Besides, I'm quite human... And I told you that a genie is just such a name. There is no specific name for me. I'm a guardian."

"Okay, so no wishes to fulfill?"

"Hm, if you ask properly, who knows..." Jaehwan smiled slyly. "You know, you have to rub the lamp."

"Oh my god..." Wonshik snorted and focused on chopping wood.

"Oh what? It was just a joke!"

"Very bad one."

"You are no fun..."

"But you are very cute." another hit. "Okay, but who gave you this power?"

"I don't know, really. I don't remember. Maybe this sounds weird, but I really don't remember it. For me, I was always the king's guardian."

"So, the king is chosen by some... ritual?"

"In some sort. When this king will be old and tired, there will be a ritual to find his successor. And all powers will be given to a new one. So the old one can rest in peace. There is a crypt under the palace. Maybe I will show you one day." Jaehwan lay down on the grass and closed his eyes.

"Okay."

Wonshik was focused when the tree fell and then he could cut it into smaller pieces.

"You know, I think you would be a good king." Jaehwan said quietly.

"Me? No, I don't think so... I'm not good at taking care of others. I told you... Hongbin..."

"It was his decision to follow you." Jaehwan keeps talking in a very calm way. "Besides, you were in a run for your dreams. Here, you don't have to do it. You can settle down finally, you found it. Your El Dorado. So, think about it."

"I don't know, Jaehwan. It may be a little too much for me... But if I could speak to him. To the king."

Jaehwan sighed but his eyes were still closed.

"I will ask him. Is that alright? Although, I really don't understand why you are so interested in him. Especially, when you have me!" he smiled.

Wonshik snorted, throwing smaller pieces of wood onto the cart. But even though Jaehwan was clearly interested in Wonshik in any aspect, Wonshik was still in shock. Or maybe he was still in grief. That would explain a lot.

Over the next few days, Jaehwan kept saying that the king wasn't feeling well or was unwilling to talk. Wonshik didn't understand why the king was like this.

Wonshik still tried, but one day he began to forget about it. And for some reason he began to be more and more into Jaehwan. His company was literally like a drug.

"You are so demanding today..." Jaehwan moaned. Wonshik didn't want to stop. He wanted to fuck him all night. He kissed him hard and passionately. No talking.

Wonshik wasn't thinking of anything at the moment. He just felt too good. But in the morning, when he woke up alone, he was beginning to understand that maybe Jaehwan was right. Maybe he really found it? And his soul began to heal?

He wasn't sure it was time to say goodbye to Hongbin. He still had his photo in one of his diaries, in which he didn't even write anymore.

Wonshik felt torn. He wanted answers. He wanted permission from Hongbin who wasn't here. But Wonshik knew what he would hear.

"You are stupid, Wonshik. You have found your place and you are wasting it. You have always chased the past. Now the past has caught up with you and you must look to the future." Wonshik said to himself and smiled.

He knew that perfectly well. He worked, ate, had sex with Jaehwan... He had a stable life for the first time in a very long time. He had a home. So why his heart was still so restless? What else could he miss? This was the place. He wanted to stay here. But what else is he missing?

"I want to help." Wonshik said when he ate together with Jaehwan.

"What's this time? Don't you like chopping wood anymore?"

"That's not the point. It's about the king. I want to help. I just can't deal with the fact that he is not feeling well..."

"Wonshik, there's really not much you can do."

"But you're pretty much always with me! You said you are his friend. The only friend, right?"

"Yes?"

"He must be lonely. He began to feel worse when you started spending more time with me. What's wrong if I visit him? Isn't that not allowed?"

"Uhm, no... It's just... weird. No one has ever talked to him yet. Alright. You can go with me to see him tonight."

"Thank you. Maybe I will feel better too. I just keep thinking about it."

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and said nothing more.

Wonshik was strangely excited. He had already seen the throne room and the king, but as he walked down the hall again, he felt different. He was reliving everything. The reason for this could be that he stopped being an outsider and became a member of the community.

Many people stopped avoiding him. Many people knew him as someone strong, so they asked silently for help with physical work. And Wonshik was happy to do it. With a smile. And they were grateful to him. He got a lot of stuff. Clothes made of delicate cotton, jewelry, food.

He saw that this community was a mixture of many cultures. There were no people here who looked like ancient Maya. If he came to such a closed society, it is possible that he would end up long ago as a sacrifice on the altar. Or a slave. Or food.

It is not known to the end. Maya, Incas, Aztecs. It was still a secret.

Like this city. He lived in El Dorado, but it was still an unsolved mystery.

He and Jaehwan passed the throne room and went through another corridor, climbing the stairs to the upper floor. Towards a large, golden, highly decorated door. The room was filled with delicate curtains made of light material, in a light blue and white colors, moved by the warm evening wind.

Walking deeper into the room, Wonshik saw the bed. Surrounded by pillars, covered. A figure sat among the lightweight curtains on the mattress.

The king looked at Wonshik with slightly closed eyes. He was so beautiful. Resplendent. White hair, delicate posture. He was... impossible.

They were looking at each other. King with caution. Wonshik with delight.

They were not sure what the meeting would mean in the future.

"King, Wonshik was eager to see you. He insisted. But if you are tired..."

The king raised his hand slowly and Jaehwan fell silent, pursing his lips. A slight clang of bells sounded in the room as the man moved.

"We can talk." his voice was soft, smooth and light. Like a pleasant, warm whisper.

Jaehwan just sighed and left, disappearing between the curtains.

Wonshik smiled. For no reason.

"Why did you come here?" the king asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to..."

"No. I'm asking why you came to this city."

"Ah. I'm a traveler. My last point on the list was El Dorado..."

"And you stayed."

"Yes."

"Have you eaten the fruit of the gods tree?"

"Yes."

"I see." the king sighed and moved slowly. He was like a dream. His movements seemed like a dream. "Then you are staying here permanently."

"There is no place for me in the outside world. Here I found peace."

"Continue... but let's go to the terrace..." the king pointed a wide passage.

Wonshik didn't realize how high they were. But they were at the top of the palace, on the terrace from where the whole city could be seen. Dusk was coming and orange-violet light was beginning to fill the grotto. Below, flashes of lanterns began to appear between the houses.

Wonshik stood at the railing and looked at this new world.

"Did you find peace here?" the king asked. He sat on the pouf in the back.

"Yes. I think my soul can heal here. I lost someone very important and I blamed myself all this time, but now... Maybe now I will be able to say goodbye to this grief."

"I know this feeling. I also lost a loved one. Long ago..." the king whispered. Wonshik looked at him. The setting light left golden flashes on his fair hair.

"You are lonely." Wonshik dared to say. The man's eyes moved slowly at him. "I can feel it."

"King of El Dorado leads a lonely life. This is not a secret."

"But why? Please, let me understand. Jaehwan said the city lives because of you. What does that mean, king?"

The man laughed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. He raised his head slightly, as if to feel the last breeze.

"Please, call me Taekwoon. What else did Jaehwan tell you?"

"Uhm, not much more."

"He spends a lot of time with you."

"Yes, we... I don't know, actually. We are friends? I'm laughing again, it's something new. And company in the evening. Which is also nice."

The king, Taekwoon, looked unhappy, but tried to hide it.

"King El Dorado is connected by his life to the city. The city hides tremendous magic." the king began to speak and showed the crystal that hung on his neck. It shone unnaturally. It didn’t reflect light, it radiated gently with its own light. Green and gold.

Wonshik sat down. Taekwoon continued.

"When you are chosen as king, you get a long life, but it is not infinite. Magic will soon exhaust your strength and must find a new vessel. If this doesn’t happen, the city will die."

Wonshik was moved by what he heard. He had many conflicting emotions inside his heart right now.

"Do you feel it?" he asked.

"I was fine for many years. You can live a normal life, but you feel when the end is near. It's like being sick. Fatigue, pain and finally death."

"And you agreed to it?"

"I didn’t take this role voluntarily. I was around when the previous king was dying. So I became a vessel for magic and took the duties of King El Dorado. If I had not done so, many people would have died... I believed in this very strongly and although I didn’t want this role, I accepted it."

"You don't believe now?"

Taekwoon was silent.

"I want the best for people in this city. This answer must be enough for you."

Wonshik frowned.

"If you say so. Jaehwan said he is your guardian. But because he spends so much time with me, I didn't feel good about you being alone. I would like to spend more time with you in return. If this is fine for you?"

"For what reason you want it?"

"Just because. After what you said, the more I don't want you to be alone. Even if your life comes to an end someday, you shouldn't be alone. Besides, Jaehwan said I would be a good king. So I want to know about what's it about. I don't like this fragment with pain... "

Taekwoon raised his eyebrows.

"Jaehwan told you that you could become a new king?"

"Yes."

"Mh." Taekwoon fell silent and lost himself in his own thoughts. "All right, if you're so interested. You can spend time here. But I heard you have a job?"

"Yes, but I will find time for you. I want to know more about this place. Maybe you could show me something new? Jaehwan showed me around the city, but you are the king..."

"I can't leave the palace." Taekwoon interrupted him.

"What? Why?"

Taekwoon sighed and rose slowly from the pouf, returning inside. Wonshik followed him, watching his tall, slim figure. Dressed in white, glistening like a pearl. He walked barefoot on the golden, smooth floor.

They went down, passed two corridors, and Taekwoon stopped in front of the entrance, which had a heavy door. He lifted them gently.

"As I said, my body is a vessel for magic that keeps this place alive." he continued and opened the door. There was a golden pedestal inside, and a huge, bright crystal swirled above it. The whole room was lit up with golden glow. The gem on Taekwoon's neck also shone in response. "If I leave the palace, the bond will be broken. And destruction will fall on the city." Taekwoon closed the door and it was very dark for a moment.

"But here is only stone and metal..." Wonshik said in shock. "What about a walk on the grass? A walk among the trees?"

Taekwoon laughed softly.

"I don't remember how it’s like anymore. Don't worry so much. I'm used to it."

Wonshik for some reason couldn’t accept it. It bothered him that the king was imprisoned here and couldn't even go outside.

He needed to change it somehow.

He walked the king to his bedroom and then returned to his home, Wonshik promised himself that he would do anything to make Tekwoon’s life more pleasant. Maybe it was his role here? His real destiny.

Jaehwan didn't come that night, so Wonshik could think about what he would like to do. Before he fell asleep, an idea appeared in his head that may have had a chance to be realized, but it will require a lot of work. It made him happy. For some reason he was really happy.

He got up early and did his work at a record pace. He ate quickly and rushed to the palace, looking around the halls. It had to be a room on the ground floor, preferably with access to the terrace, which was very numerous here. And there was one room.

The room wasn’t often used, as he could see, so he decided he had to ask for permission to make a project here.

"What are you doing?"

"Jaehwan! You appeared so suddenly... I have an idea how to help the king cheer up a bit. But I have to ask him if he will agree."

"He won’t mind, as always."

Jaehwan seemed grim, so Wonshik walked over to him and embraced his arms.

"You didn’t come to me last night. Are you okay?"

"Yes. The full moon is approaching. I won’t be too present. This is the time when the gods are closest to the earth and I will have to go to the sacred place for a few days. I don’t need to worry if you're with the king?"

"Sure. We'll be fine." he leaned over and kissed Jaehwan, but the genie didn't answer, just sighed and pulled away.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Jaehwan added and left.

It was very strange. Wonshik didn’t understand what had happened, but it was possible that these were matters between the gods and their genie. And he simply didn’t understand it.

The servants were silent around the king as he ate. He still looked sleepy, but his beauty was delightful all the time.

"Good morning." Wonshik said cheerfully.

"Hello. Will you keep me company today?" the king took a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Yes. Jaehwan said he would be away for a few days because of the full moon and... some divine matters. I can spend time with you, but there is something I would like to ask for."

"What is that?"

"There's a room downstairs. It doesn't seem to be used... I have an idea that I wanted to do there if you agreed."

Taekwoon blinked, clearly surprised, but finally nodded.

Wonshik didn't need more.

But what he needed was a lot of dirt and other agricultural tools. He may not be able to speak the language of these people, but thanks to the sketches in his diary, he was able to get what he needed.

It took him a few days to get the dirt in place. He also had to forge a large chunk of floor to get to the ground. People didn't really understand what he was doing and he didn't let anyone look. Taekwoon was also not allowed there.

"Really, Wonshik, what are you doing?" Taekwoon asked him every day when they ate together.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. You'll see in time. Trust me." he laughed.

Taekwoon shook his head and changed the subject.

"How is your soul? And your grief?"

"It’s healing. I really can feel it’s healing. I found a job that pleases me and motivates me. I think Hongbin would be pleased with me as well. Although he would never say it out loud. He..." Wonshik smiled, but with sadness in his eyes. "He loved me, I know it, but he couldn't answer."

"The most important thing is to remember those we loved. They influenced our lives, shaped us. We must respect that."

"You also lost someone, you mentioned it before..."

"Maybe someday I'll tell you about it. But not today."

"I understand." for a short moment there was silence. "I'm going back to work. See you soon."

Wonshik was very focused on his project and it took him a lot of time. Even when Jaehwan returned and seemed to be in a better mood, Wonshik didn't have time for him. Even at night, although Jaehwan wanted it so badly, Wonshik was too tired to even embrace him. Not to mention sex.

He worked all month, but was very pleased with the result. People treated him kindly. They tried to help. But Wonshik had to admit that the conversations with the king, though short and quiet, made the hole in his heart fill. He liked spending time with him.

Taekwoon was a person separated from the whole world, he saw him so. Lonely, with a huge burden on his shoulders, which he didn’t choose voluntarily.

And he was dying.

Wonshik didn't want to think about it, but these were the facts. Taekwoon was getting closer to the end of his days more and more.

One day he suffered a lot. Pain was visible on his face. When Wonshik came to visit him, he lay alone in bed, struggling with something that couldn’t be cured.

It was a curse.

He understood that now.

Wonshik climbed onto the mattress and lay down next to him, cuddling Taekwoon's back.

"Wonshik..."

"Shh. Try to sleep. The pain will be over soon. I'll be here." he embraced Taekwoon's arms, trying to give him consolation.

After that, Taekwoon looked at him with different eyes. Wonshik also saw in him gestures that looked like longing for touch. He just wanted to be close with someone.

Throughout the month, seeing him in a different state, Wonshik understood that his heart was leaning towards him. He needed him. They needed each other.

In all his fascination, he stopped paying attention to Jaehwan, who seemed to remain in the shadows. They still saw each other, sometimes at night, but it wasn't the same.

And as the next full moon approached, Jaehwan disappeared again and then Wonshik decided to live in the palace permanently. Taekwoon didn't mind, he seemed happy.

When Taekwoon was in pain, Wonshik was always there. His body was covered in bruises where the king squeezed his fingers, trying to catch his breath.

Why was Wonshik’s heart so calm and beating so fast when he held the suffering man in his arms? What was wrong with him?

"I'm better now, Wonshik. I'm sorry." Taekwoon whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Does your whole body hurt?"

"No. Only the head. Headache is first... Then pain spreads all over the body. Please, let's not talk about it. Tell me about your surprise. Will I be able to see it?" he looked up. There were tears in his eyes. His delicate lips were parted, as if they were waiting for a kiss.

"It's ready. I just waited until you felt better."

"Show it to me, please." Taekwoon whispered and rose slowly.

The bells rang on his feet.

Wonshik took him lightly by the hand and led him down to the room he kept secret. But before they went inside, Wonshik asked Taekwoon to close his eyes.

Then he opened the door.

He embraced his both hands.

"Take a step forward. Slowly, watch out..."

"Wonshik."

"Trust me. Just one step."

Taekwoon moved and flinched as his feet sank into the damp green grass.

"Open your eyes."

Wonshik stepped aside and let Taekwoon look around. There was grass instead of floor. There were also some flowers and a large tree trunk to sit on. A golden bowl, hidden among small bushes, full of water sparkled in the sun. Like a pond.

"Wonshik..."

"You can’t go outside so... Outside came to you." he laughed. "I also found some mirrors and arranged them so that the room filled with the sun. The wind would blow in through the door. And I even saw a couple of birds wandering nearby. What do you think, Taekwoonie?" he was so proud of himself.

"Taekwoonie?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have a habit of giving nicknames. I'll stop if you don't want to."

"No, that's fine. That's nice... I don't know what to say..." Taekwoon knelt and dipped his fingers in the grass. "I really forgot how it felt. You reminded me. It's really amazing..." he curled up and buried his face in his hands.

"What's going on? Are you feeling ill?" Wonshik kneeled beside him quickly.

"No. No..." Taekwoon looked at Wonshik with a smile. There were tears in his eyes. He touched Wonshik's cheek. "Thank you."

For some reason, seeing him like this made Wonshik ready to explode. How long did he live in this dead interior, without being able to touch anything natural? He understood so much now. Why Taekwoon valued every piece of fruit he ate. Why did he expose his face to the sun and wind whenever he could.

His longing for freedom was now so overwhelmingly visible that Wonshik felt his heart tremble painfully.

"I would do anything for you." he whispered without thinking.

He embraced him and kissed him.

No thoughts. He just wanted to taste him. His lips were sweet and soft. Very delicate. And his body seemed so sensitive, like silk.

The sound of bells was heard as Taekwoon moved on his hips. He didn't know how it happened. He didn't care. To see the smile and pleasure on Taekwoon's face was all he wanted.

It was different than with Jaehwan. It wasn't wild, just to satisfy his lust. It was like joining souls. How much pain they had in common. They both lost something very important to them. They were both separated from the outside world.

There was only one difference, Wonshik had no burden. In this case, he was free and wanted to share this freedom.

In the bed, among the slowly moving curtains, with the sun setting, it was passionate, close, sensual, human. Every move of the hips was like a ritual to entangle their souls together.

Wonshik didn’t want to leave him. And he didn't want to lose him. Not this time. He had to find a way to free him. He wanted to show him so many things. Maybe he can find someone who will take over the role of king and they will be able to leave?

But they were here for now and this moment mattered the most.

It happened so quickly, but on the other hand, they spent with each other almost every day and time was running out. There was no time to think. Wonshik wanted to be where he was now. Holding Taekwoon in his arms. He was sleeping peacefully. His breath gently tickled Wonshik's skin. It was so relaxing falling asleep next to someone.

The moon lit the room with a silvery glow. Somewhere in the distance there were cicadas, playing a silent song..

He woke up first. Taekwoon was still asleep. His lips were pouted and his whole body was hidden in Wonshik's arms.

He could say that now, for the first time in a really long time, he loved him. He might have loved him at first sight, but he didn't realize it until now.

He combed his soft, white hair. Taekwoon moved lazily and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled.

"You are here." he whispered.

"I am. Would you prefer me to go, Taekwoonie?"

"No." he closed his eyes again and buried his head in Wonshik’s neck. "Just waking up next to someone is very pleasant."

"It's true. But this is my first time..." Wonshik sighed.

"Really? So you and Hongbin..."

"He never stayed. Even when I slept at his place, he never waited for me to wake up. Jaehwan... he didn't stay either. So yes, this is my first time."

"And how do you feel?" Taekwoon looked at him again.

"Very good." a little kiss. "Very." another kiss. "I think I could get used to it."

"It was only once when I woke up next to someone. A long time ago..." Taekwoon stopped smiling. "His name was Sanghyuk."

"He left the city?"

"He died. Please, let's not talk about it."

"Fine." Wonshik hurried up with a smile and another kiss. "I suggest staying in bed all day."

"No we can not."

"Why? You are the king. You can do whatever you want." he started kissing his long neck, moving more and more down.

"But... it's not like... Wonshik!"

"Please, let me enjoy this morning. Don't you enjoy it too?" he asked, disappearing under the cover, kissing Taekwoon's belly. He reached his cock, taking him in the mouth.

Taekwoon sighed and clenched his fingers on the sheet.

"It's... very pleasant..." that was all he could say before the whole morning changed into long moments of pleasure.

They spent time in the garden that Wonshik made. They sat on the grass, Taekwoon leaned his back against his torso and looked at his diaries and sketches.

He didn't remember the last time he had such a lazy afternoon. Taekwoon felt good and pleased, and Wonshik could just sit, embrace him and give him little kisses on top of his head. He smelled so good.

"Did you really see all those places?" Taekwoon asked, running a finger on one of the sketches of Greek ruins.

"Yes. There are many wonderful things in this world. I would like to show them to you..."

Taekwoon sighed.

"I'd love to see, but it's impossible." his voice was sad.

"I know you can't leave the palace, but I thought maybe there might be someone who could take this burden off you? And then we could leave..."

"Wonshik." Taekwoon sat up straight and turned toward him. "It doesn't work that way. You can't ask anyone to replace me."

"Nobody asked you either."

"I had no choice. I can't throw it at someone else just because it happened to me. Besides, I don't know if I would survive being disconnected from the city."

"Listen, when Jaehwan returns, we'll ask him. He'll definitely know."

Taekwoon shook his head.

"Please." he whispered. "Please stop." he leaned over and touched Wonshik's lips timidly. "Please, don't do anything. Leave it as it is. I don't have so much time, so let me enjoy what is now. You gave me so much. I can finally breathe like never before. Please." his eyes filled with tears.

"Taekwoonie... I... I don't want to hurt you."

"Then stop breaking the rules. That's what life is like here and you have to accept it. You can't just leave when you ate the fruit of the gods tree. It's too late."

"But what are you talking about?" Wonshik snorted and stood up.. He stood at the railing to look toward the forest. "I remember where I came from. Just reach the path that leads up. Yeah, there were many gates. One that certainly leads outside..."

"You don’t understand..."

"You have to try and..."

"Sanghyuk tried and is dead!" Taekwoon screamed.

Wonshik fell silent.

He heard Taekwoon scream for the first time. He was looking at the man who was still sitting on the grass. He clenched his fists on his lap.

"Tell me, Wonshik... Have you seen the stone statues when you came here?"

"Those guarding the entrance to the forest? Yes, I saw."

"Among them is Sanghyuk. That one morning, when he stayed with me, he said he would try. I begged him not to do it, but he didn't listen to me. Everyone who eats fruit from the tree of the gods will never leave this place again. And if he tries, he will turn into stone. I’m begging you... don't try. I won't stand if you disappear. I can't stand the thought about it... "

Wonshik saw that Taekwoon was about to break down, so he came up to him quickly and sat down, embracing him tightly. Taekwoon caught him desperately.

"It's okay. I won't go anywhere."

"And please be careful with him. Don't underestimate who he is." Taekwoon whispered and Wonshik needed a moment to understand what he meant.

But Wonshik had this feeling for some time. Something was wrong here. The longer he stayed with Taekwoon, the more he saw. These were small things, small details that affected the whole picture.

But for now he had to keep it hidden.

He had to wait for the right moment.

"Can you tell me how choosing a king looks like? How did it happen to you?" Wonshik asked.

"If you want to know... I was helping the previous king here. He was one of those who loved power. The palace was full of barely clothed maids. It wasn't always comfortable to know what was happening here. Many people avoided it, but I had nothing else to do and I had a good voice, so I sang. Until he began to die. He was getting weaker and weaker. Then his body overcame pain... I wanted to help. Jaehwan was next to us, he led us both to the room with the crystal and he performed the ritual. I just remember feeling like something would burst me from the inside when a pendant hung on my neck. And then I woke up as the new king of El Dorado. I lay on the floor, everything seemed so unreal. I knew then that I couldn't leave the palace, that all I need to eat is fruit and water, that someday the city will take my life so that others can survive. "

"And this ritual is passing the pendant to another person?"

"Yes. But it must be in the room with the crystal. Magic must sink into another vessel. But there is the price of blood too. Just a small cut and that's all."

"I see. And how did you even get to this palace to sing?"

"Mh, Jaehwan told me. He knew my voice and decided that it might appeal to the king."

"Interesting. I don't know why I was expecting magic circles or the sacrifice of hundreds of small goats ..."

Taekwoon suddenly started laughing.

"You've seen too much."

"Hey, in my place you would expect it too." he replied, pouting. Taekwoon kissed him gently.

"Wonshik?"

"Hm?"

"Since I still feel good, it is possible that the pain attack will not happen today... can we go to bed?"

"Well..." Wonshik smiled and picked him up easily, holding him bride style.

"That's not what I mean! Just... lie down together! And put me down!"

"No. You are very weak today. Besides, you weigh almost nothing. Just let me take care of you, okay, king?"

It was nice. Have such days with him. When his head didn't hurt, when he was able to move by his own. That fragile man.

Wonshik understood what he was doing here. It wasn't just about making Taekwoon happy. He had to take the curse off him. And yes, he could neither ask nor force anyone.

That's why Wonshik knew it had to be him. He will take over the role of being king. Taekwoon has done enough. He will be able to live as he will. At least that was what Wonshik hoped for.

And with that thought, he fell asleep.

He woke up suddenly and flinched. He saw a pair of glistening eyes and Jaehwan emerged from the darkness. He was looking at them both.

"Jaehwanie. Are you back?" Wonshik was rubbing his eyes.

"Yes."

"Everything is alright?"

"No. You had a great time without me."

"Ah, that's notas you..."

"I can see!"

"Why are you screaming?" Taekwoon grunted and covered his head with a pillow.

"I worked hard, prayed to the gods for prosperity and happiness, and you fucked here like there was no tomorrow." Jaehwan crossed his arms.

"Well, technically speaking Taekwoon..." Wonshik resumed.

"I know." Jaehwan interrupted him and sighed, relaxing his arms. "I know."

He climbed onto the mattress and the first thing he did was kiss Wonshik. And then he kissed Taekwoon. Which surprisingly gladly answered. Wonshik didn't know what to think about it, but something made his body decide for him.

Soon after, Jaehwan was between him and Taekwoon, moving quickly. He fucked Taekwoon while being fucked by Wonshik at the same time.

If anyone here was to be the greatest, winner. Because he liked to be the center of attention, he liked to be worshiped.

When Wonshik embraced him, playing with his nipples and listening to his moans, his mind was empty.

It was pure lust.

The room was filled with moans and sounds of wet bodies.

It was like the animal instinct that overwhelmed them. It was something primal and unstoppable. Their bodies together in a constant pose of domination and submission.

And the one who has power over everything. And it was neither Wonshik nor Taekwoon.

It was more and more clear, that the whole city, everything that was happening here was a playground. And human life didn’t matter here.

After that night, Taekwoon increasingly suffered from headache attacks. Sometimes he couldn't even say anything. Sometimes he assured him that he would be all right.

Wonshik, since he had already made one decision, was now facing another choice. Ask Jaehwan or wait?

He was torn.

But he didn't want to leave Taekwoon. He preferred to sit and hold his hand, looking at his sleeping face, rather than waste energy on things that didn’t have a great chance of success.

"Where are you going?" Taekwoon asked weakly when Wonshik wanted to get up.

He was so soft when he was sleepy. He wanted to protect him, he wanted them to live in peace forever like this.

"I just want to check something. Sleep..." Wonshik leaned over and kissed him on the lips several times. Taekwoon smiled lazily.

"Please, come back soon."

And a few seconds later he was sleeping again.

During this time Wonshik went downstairs. Jaehwan wasn't in bed, so he must have been somewhere nearby. He had to play this plan somehow and he had to do it cleverly.

On the lower floor he saw a glow of light coming from the room with the crystal. Jaehwan was inside. He stood and watched. Wonshik stood in the doorway but didn’t dare go inside. He heard that strange sound. Strange humming.

"Did you make up your mind?" Jaehwan asked.

"Maybe. If you answer a few questions to me. Honestly."

"Go ahead." Jaehwan was still standing back, watching the crystal. He has never been more inhuman than now.

"Is it possible for me to take the role of king before Taekwoon dies?"

"Yes."

"When this happens, will he die immediately?"

"No. The power will be transferred to you, but he will be left several hours before his body simply stops functioning."

"Are you saying there is no turning back?"

Jaehwan looked at him finally, his eyes were shining with unnatural light for a few seconds.

"I know what you want to do. I know you at this point, Wonshik. Your empathy and deep guilt makes you want to take his burden on you. Let him live."

"He deserves it. He didn't ask for it. He was just at hand. I even have the impression that you brought him here for a reason."

Jaehwan made a wry face and pouted his lips, but after a moment he looked at Wonshik seriously.

"The previous king destroyed this city. He was a mistake that he corrected himself. He didn’t follow the rules, and I can’t control the king at this matter. Taekwoon was the right person, at the right time and place. The city thrives thanks to him. His energy is pure. When he joined with the crystal, his body lost... humanity, if I can put it this way. He is not human. He is a vessel. When magic stops flowing through him, he will be empty. If you take over the role of a king, you will give him a few hours of being human again."

"Will he suffer?"

Jaehwan was silent for a short moment.

"I can't answer you. I hope not. I understand your love for him. He was the best. And I did everything to extend his life. But he is not immortal. After all, his body is still flesh and blood."

Wonshik sighed. He learned a lot and wasn't sure if he could trust Jaehwan, but he decided he would give him a chance.

He nodded briefly.

"I understand." Wonshik said. "When is the right time?"

"In a few days. You still have some time to play lovers."

"Why do you say that? You were with us..."

"Carnality pleasures amuse me. I am immortal and I get bored quickly. You were new here and I don’t hide that I was obsessed with you. I was hungry for stories from a world I cannot access. But you have told me everything and era of boredom is coming again. But I will prepare what you need. You can take care of yourself during this time."

Wonshik looked at him again and left, leaving Jaehwan in the room with the crystal. Many things started to make sense to him. But he needed a little more.

In the meantime, however, he returned to the bedroom and slipped into bed next to Taekwoon. He shifted in his sleep, automatically settling into Wonshik's arms.

Wonshik would really like to free him. If they could just switch places. It would be better.

But they still have a few days. Wonshik won't let Taekwoon just die because his body just runs out like a battery. But he knew they would have to talk about it and it won’t be an easy conversation.

When the sun rose, Taekwoon opened his eyes and looked at Wonshik. He smiled in response. He kissed him. Light, slightly lazy.

"Where have you been?" Taekwoon asked.

"I talked to Jaehwan. How are you?"

"Why did you talk to him? Wonshik, I asked you..."

"Do you trust me?"

Taekwoon frowned, but answered almost immediately.

"Yes. I trust you completely."

"Good. But there is something I would like to talk to you about. But we'll have breakfast first, okay?"

Wonshik knew he had completely confused Taekwoon, but he will explain everything soon. Everything will become quite clear. But there was one more detail that could affect this story.

"Tell me yet, you understand people here, right?"

"Do you mean language? I don't see the difference..."

"Perfect. I'll be back with the guest. Do you mind?"

Taekwoon shook his head.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Wonshik didn't wait any longer. Time was running out. He went to the city. He had to find this madman, as Jaehwan called him. Everything in his head made so much sense that it was terrifying.

He didn't have to look for a long time. And when Wonshik pointed to the palace, he understood and followed him.

Wonshik was a bit nervous. In fact, he consciously agreed to death, but if his theory, hid for now, proved to be true... Death was better than anything here.

Taekwoon was sitting in the garden. Since Wonshik built it, they spent most of their time there. His heart ached that he could do so much. That's all Taekwoon could have known, though he deserved so much more.

Both Taekwoon and the stranger looked confused. The man bowed low and whispered something softly. Taekwoon raised his hand and invited him to sit down next to him.

"What is it, Wonshik?" Taekwoon asked.

"I would like you to translate... There are a few things I would like to ask him."

"Oh... I don't have to translate. I think so. Give me your hand."

Wonshik did this, and Taekwoon gently wounded him, then grabbed his pendant and, without taking it off his neck, handed it over to Wonshik.

"Try to talk now." Taekwoon said.

"But will it work?" the man asked. Wonshik looked at him in surprise and amazement. "Ah, you understand me!"

"Yes!"

"Why so late?! If I could communicate with you sooner! I tried!" he began to raise his voice.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Hakyeon."

"All right, Hakyeon. Explain to me what you tried to do?"

"I wanted you to get out of this place. But this terrible demon didn't want to break free from you. And when you ate the fruit, I knew it was too late..." he shook his head.

"Demon? You mean..."

Hakyeon covered his mouth and shook his head even more.

"This city is cursed. Even the king may not know it. I remember your ascension." Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon. "I remember how you came to this city and how everything was reborn thanks to you, but that doesn't change the fact that it's a soul trap."

Wonshik frowned.

"I was afraid of that." he said.

"So you know?!"

"I had my suspicions..."

"Can somebody explain to me what all of this means? I don't understand anything you say." Taekwoon said, very confused.

Wonshik sighed.

"I'm sorry. I mean a lot happened during this time when I'm here. When I came here, Hakyeon tried to let me know that I shouldn't stay. Now I know. I didn't understand what he meant, and... the demon wasn't going to explain anything. He just said this man is crazy and he doesn't like strangers. Then this fruit. The demon behaved and did everything to make me want to stay here. Then you and how the king is chosen here. I'm next on his list to replace you and for now, everything is going according to his plan."

"Wonshik..."

"I decided to take your role as king, Taekwoon and not argue with me now." Wonshik grabbed his hands, stroking them tenderly with one hand, because in the other, he still held the pendant. "Death is unavoidable anyway. But I won't let you go in pain, understand?"

"Not only the king suffers. Everyone suffers." Hakyeon interjected. "Everyone who tried to escape has turned into stone. And those who are here... are in a trap. We don't age, we don't die. We last. When someone is unable to endure, he goes towards the border."

"It's a playground. I sensed it some time ago and now everything is confirmed. We are his pieces of the puzzle."

"Okay, but what are you planning to do?" Hakyeon asked.

"I will have more options when I become king. But I'm going to free us all."

"But that means..." Taekwoon looked pale. Wonshik smiled and stroked his cheek.

"It all lasted too long, Taekwoon. If nothing changes, more people will be trapped here. I was also enchanted, but I saw too much out there. A world like this is too perfect. It didn't make sense. Tell me, Hakyeon, anyone in this city wants to live? "

"We don't know what that means anymore, Wonshik. Hundreds and decades have passed. Every day someone goes quietly towards the border. But we still don't know whether those who turned into a statue are really dead. Maybe they are still aware? Nobody knows."

"So the problem is solved. Hakyeon, you have to tell the people in the city. I don't know what will happen when I destroy the crystal. Will the rocks fall on us or will we just fall where we stand. Tell them to stay at home on my ascension day. Tell them to be where they feel good and safe."

Hakyeon nodded.

"Do you want to destroy the crystal?" Taekwoon looked terrified.

"Yes. I think it is a source of energy not only for this city, but also for him. There is only one way to find out. We still have a few days. Try to live a normal life..." Wonshik turned to Hakyeon again, man nodded and left.

Wonshik released the pendant and looked at Taekwoon again, smiled and kissed him gently.

"Wonshik, if you destroy the crystal, you too... You too..."

"I'll be right next to you." Wonshik answered cheerfully. Taekwoon shed a few tears before hiding his face in his shoulder. Wonshik gripped him tightly. "And this is the only place where I want to be."

Wonshik didn't know what Jaehwan was doing all the time, but he wasn't around. Or maybe he was and saw everything? None of them knew what powers he really had.

But that wasn't Wonshik's worry now. He wanted to spend the last moments with Taekwoon. He wanted to lie on the terrace with him and watch the sunset. He wanted to give him a little bit of pleasure every night when Taekwoon didn't suffer from pain. He wanted to leave a trace in his soul so that these good memories could survive.

"Tell me, if we were in your world, what could we do?" Taekwoon asked quietly as they lay in bed together.

"Hm, we'd probably go on a date."

"Date?"

"Yes. We would eat romantic dinner in the restaurant, go to the cinema... I would send you embarrassing bedtime messages."

Taekwoon laughed softly.

"Then I haven't lost much."

"Hey, that wasn't nice."

"No, no! I meant I had everything I needed."

"Sure. And you, remember anything before you came here?"

"No. I don't know where I'm from. I don't even remember my parents' faces. I don't know who I was... The name is all I knew. I'm sorry you got stuck here, Wonshik."

"I'm not sorry. I don't regret anything, Taekwoon. And I've never been so sure about what I want to do."

"Why? Why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"Because we have been imprisoned here. Because we have been deceived, Taekwoon. But this doesn't change the fact that we still have free will. And this is the last act, it is worth fighting for. If we are gonna die anyway, then we will do it as free people. Because that's what we are at heart. No matter what the magic tricks."

"You are so strong." Taekwoon whispered. "No wonder I gave you my heart so easily..."

"Oh?" Wonshik smiled. "Taekwoonie is cheesy."

Taekwoon laughed.

"I like your laughter. I'm glad to hear it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Wonshik kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss, from which the stomach was squeezing, shivers appeared on the body, and in the head the memory of warm sun and joy appeared.

They were connected in this whole story by an invisible thread that bound them so tightly that they were unable to separate.

Quiet whispers and promises of what they will do in the next life. Because they will meet again. They have to.

It gave Wonshik strength. It made him sure that there was no turning back.

New moon. The sun seemed to set faster that day.

Taekwoon has suffered a lot since morning. He was gasping for breath. Wonshik took him in his arms and carried him into the room with the crystal. Jaehwan was already there.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"It's time. I want to do it."

"Good. I'll start and you put on the pendant."

The hall was illuminated by golden, pearly light. There was a buzzing noise from the crystal that Wonshik had heard before. He could feel the power and energy that surrounded them. He could feel it in his fingertips. Tingle.

He leaned over Taekwoon, who opened his eyes. Wonshik kissed his forehead and removed his pendant, putting it around his neck. And then his body was overwhelmed by a heat wave. As if it were filled with fire. Smoke-like golden streaks rose in the air, surrounding him.

He saw Taekwoon's hair darken more and more, until they were completely black. His face twisted with pain and then he lost consciousness.

Wonshik fought with this power and pain just to keep his consciousness. He looked at Jaehwan. His eyes glistened with a red glow. He kept his hands on the crystal intently. Through streaks of light and swirling gold, Wonshik noticed the last detail that allowed him to understand everything.

"Atlantis." Wonshik said. Jaehwan moved his red eyes to him. "The Lost City of Tibet. A hidden city in the Sahara desert. Temples in Asia... It was you, right?"

"I don't know what you mean? Focus, Wonshik."

"You know perfectly well. You are not a genie. You are much larger. The shadow you cast on the wall... You can't fool it. Feathered Serpent. Creator of the world and promoter of civilization. Kukulkan."

Jaehwan's eyes flashed brighter.

"You are the smart one, don't you? That’s… only one of my many names."

"All cities I found had the same elements. An image of a feathered snake, or a figure with luminous eyes. The stone I gave my grandfather was a snake with feathers, not a fish. The coin I have with me. The paintings on the walls. Everything makes sense now. You play with mortals."

Jaehwan sighed.

"You could live in peace. Why did you think about it, Wonshik? You know, I even considered letting Taekwoon live."

"You wouldn't do that. You like to control. You tried to create your own worlds! To keep these people here, like puppets!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because people have evolved." Wonshik took a step and grabbed the crystal. It burned his hands, but his fingers tightened. "Because you gods are no longer needed. But you didn't consider one thing... that we still have free will." Wonshik raised the crystal.

"Stop it! If you do this, everyone will die!"

Wonshik laughed, raising the crystal above his head.

"You still don't understand it? That's what we all want!" he called and threw the crystal to the floor, which fell with a bang. The room filled with the sound of cracking glass. The light flickered. Jaehwan fell to the ground, but Wonshik noticed that it was just a body.

The body of a young man who was misused by a malicious god. Jaehwan was still shivering. But his eyes were empty. A single tear ran down his cheek until he froze. But among the golden dust and harsh light, Wonshik saw a huge feathered serpent. His skin glistened like an emerald, his eyes like rubies. He hissed before the golden light completely absorbed him and disappeared.

The light was still in the pendant that Wonshik had around his neck.

He walked over to Jaehwan's body. He touched his back and sighed.

"I would like to meet the real you ... Rest in peace. See you on the other side."

And with the rest of his strength, he took Taekwoon and carried him to the garden. When he laid him on the grass, he regained consciousness.

"Your hair is white, Wonshik... You look amazing." he whispered.

"And you look pretty good in black."

"Is this the end?"

"Yes. I destroyed the crystal."

"We are alive?"

"I think only thanks to that." Wonshik pointed at the pendant. "But its light is fading." Wonshik lay down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mh." Taekwoon murmured. "Maybe someone will find our bodies. I wonder what story they'll create about us."

"I don't know. But they have a real task ahead of them."

"I just hope they will be like you. And they will leave us alone at the end."

"Me too."

There was silence for some time.

"The earth trembles but it's so quiet."

"Yes."

"And I'm so tired, but you know... it's different. I feel so... light?"

"We are free, Taekwoon. That's all. Sleep. We will see each other later." Wonshik was beginning to feel his eyes getting heavy too. The pendant light went out. In the mirror that usually reflected the rays of the sun, Wonshik saw his hair turn black again.

"Good night." he heard it and then closed his eyes and fell asleep. He felt light and happy. It was all like an amazing dream that he would like to dream forever.

About freedom, about love, about dreams.

About what is most important in life.

These little moments. People we meet. Things we experience. These small fragments of light and gold that entwine our soul and shape us in a way that will survive until the end of the world.

It will be saved in time forever.

His last thought was that his El Dorado wasn't a city, it wasn't a series of buildings or even gold. He understood that for everyone El Dorado was different and after everything he had gone through - Hongbin's death, rejection by people, judging him... it all led him here. He was holding his treasure in his arms and even if it was over, he was happy.

Peace of mind, love in his heart, forgiving his own mistakes. It was his own El Dorado. He really found it.

And thus, the Golden City fell into eternal sleep.

Lonely.

Hidden.

Free.

* * *

Wonshik sat on a tree trunk in the shade of intensely green leaves. He took a sip of water when he heard the sound of the engine. He got up.

"Hey, compañero!" the captain called. "I didn't think you would survive. And that I'm going here in vain."

"I told you I would be here."

"And what, did you find your treasure?"

"No. Old tomb, some traps, wild animals and hideous bugs. I want to get out of here." Wonshik grabbed the rope and climbed aboard the boat.

"It's a shame. I was counting on extra money."

"I'll buy you a drink, what do you say?"

"So be it."

"By the way, captain. Do you have a telephone with internet access? Mine is completely dead."

"Ah, yes, yes. There on the table." he pointed to the lower deck.

"Great." Wonshik went down below and found a phone. He opened the browser page.

"Internet, what a great invention." he smiled and his eyes flashed ruby. "Thank you, Wonshik, for telling me so much about this world. Where should I go now?"

The malicious god looked towards the captain. The illusion of Wonshik's character will not last long, but he could always take over another real body again.

"Goodbye, Wonshik. The Last King of El Dorado."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
> This story is inspired and does not comply with historical references.  
> Here, I used Kukulkan character as a malicious god who, upset that people had abandoned his temples, tried to create his own world where people would worship him again. Each time it failed.  
> He has power over time and transformation. He had the power to take over someone's body (Jaehwan) or cast an illusion (Wonshik at the end).
> 
> I hope this explains a lot.  
> Thank you for reading *^_^*


End file.
